


Love Once; Love Fiercely

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 Kinktober [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Panty Kink, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Top Alec, Warlock Alec Lightwood, reverse verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Magnus shows up at Alec's loft after a rough hunt, knowing it's the only place he'll be able to feel at peace. Too exhausted to make it back to the Institute, Alec offers to let him stay the night. Despite Magnus' pining and consistent flirting, the warlock just won't give him the time of day. That is, until Alec sees what Magnus is wearing under his clothes.ORA Reverse Verse Panty Kink Story.





	Love Once; Love Fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kinktober day twelve, prompt: lingerie  
I LOVE reserve verse. (I even have a long fic planned out for the future lol) So I just HAD to add it to my kinktober list. I hope y'all enjoy.

“Magnus,” Alec greets as he opens the door to his loft, his brows wrinkled in surprise. Magnus gently touches the little crinkle by his eye. 

“Careful, darling,” he says, “you might be immortal but you’re not immune to wrinkles.”

Alec slaps his hand away with a huff. With a wave of his arm, Alec shuts the door behind Magnus. He crosses his arms over his chest. “Is there something I can help you with, Shadowhunter?”

“I think you know what I want,” Magnus says, trying to make his voice as much of a pur as he can. Then he adds, “warlock.”

Alec’s lips twitch in amusement before he’s turning, walking further into his loft. Magnus follows him because of course he does. He’s drawn to the warlock in a way he’s never experienced before. It’s more than just lust, it’s the feeling that they belong together. Now if only this grumpy asshole would just fucking admit it already. 

“You know that’s not gonna happen,” Alec says, going back to his potion making. Magnus sits on the couch, watching as Alec works. The stresses of his most recent hunt finally washes away as he finds that peace that only comes with sitting here with Alec. 

Magnus snuggles down against Alec’s comfortable couch, sinking in to that feeling of peace. He leans his head against the back of the couch, pulling his legs onto the couch and wrapping his arms around them. His eyes watch Alec’s every move, taking the warlock in. He’s wearing black. Which is unsurprising as Alec never wears anything interesting. But somehow, it always seems to suit him. His hair is a mess, looking like someone had been running their fingers through it. Magnus’ chest fills with longing. He wishes those fingers belonged to him. 

Magnus lets out a yawn, his lids drooping with fatigue. Without looking away from his work, Alec snaps his fingers before pointing at Magnus. Magnus smiles as he’s wrapped up in a soft blanket. 

“Thank you, Alexander,” he whispers. Alec’s lips tick up slightly as continues to work. 

Magnus isn’t sure how much time passes but suddenly, he’s being nudged awake. He opens his eyes, finding big hazel ones looking back at him. Alec kneels in front of him, whispering for Magnus to wake up. 

“I’m sorry I fell asleep on your couch,” he murmurs before yawning again. 

“Don’t worry about it.”

Alec stands up and Magnus stretches out, feeling his muscles protest at being stuck in that position for his little impromptu nap. The mission tonight had been brutal and he’d apparently been more tired than he thought. 

Alec bites his bottom lip for a moment, his gaze on Magnus questioning before he whispers, “do you wanna stay here tonight?”

Excitement fills Magnus’ belly. “Yes,” he says without hesitation. 

Alec nods before turning his back on Magnus and walking towards his bedroom. Magnus quickly follows. Even the walk back to Alec’s bedroom leaves Magnus exhausted. He’s ready to sleep which is overwhelmingly disappointing. 

Magnus takes his stele from his pocket, only to have a warm hand grab his wrist. “What are you doing?”

Magnus looks up at Alec. “I was gonna activate my stamina rune. I wanna enjoy some snuggles before I pass out.”

Alec’s face softens. “No. You need rest. And if you’re good then maybe you can enjoy some morning snuggles.”

Magnus’ face breaks out into a wide smile. “Deal,” he says before placing his stele on the bedside table. He takes his coat off, folding it and placing it on a chair in Alec’s room. He can hear Alec shuffle around, getting ready for bed as well. The button’s on Magnus’ shirt seem to multiply as he unbuttons them. “Fuck,” he hisses, his fingers not wanting to cooperate. 

“Here,” Alec says softly, stepping up into Magnus’ space. “Let me help.”

Magnus nods. Alec is careful as he slowly helps Magnus out of his shirt. He only touches as much as is necessary, folding the shirt and adding it to the pile on the chair. Then he waves his hand over Magnus’ face and blue magic washes over his face, leaving him feeling refreshed and clean, no doubt cleaning his makeup away from his face. Alec gets on his knees, unbuttoning Magnus’ jeans and helping him slip out of them. A sharp intake of breath has Magnus looking down, finding Alec’s eyes wide as he stares at Magnus’ groin. And that’s the moment that Magnus remembers what underwear he’d put on this morning. 

Magnus clears his throat, causing the warlock to flinch. Alec shakes his head before standing up. He quickly folds the jeans, keeping his back to Magnus. The silence makes Magnus’ stomach drop. Out of everything, he never thought  _ this _ would be the thing that pushes Alec away. 

“Alexander?”

Alec finally turns back, giving him a small smile. “Let’s go to bed, Magnus. You’re barely staying on your feet.”

Magnus nods his head in agreement, pulling the sheets back and getting in. Alec snaps his fingers, all of the lights in the loft turning off and leaving them side by side in darkness. The tension is rising and Magnus isn’t sure he can handle it. Not like this. 

His stomach clenches and before he can rethink anything, he says, “tonight’s mission was a disaster.”

“What happened?”

“Technically it was a success,” Magnus says, his fingers running over Alec’s soft bedding, the feeling somehow soothing some of Magnus’ frayed nerves. “But there was a little boy. A mundane. He didn’t make it.”

Alec clears his throat before there’s movement. Magnus thinks he’s turned to look at him and Magnus does the same but keeps his eyes closed. Talking to Alec about this is somehow easier when he’s got his eyes closed in the dark. “I’m sorry, Magnus. Are you okay?”

Magnus lets out a long sigh. “Not right now. But I will be.” 

Magnus finally opens his eyes and his breath catches. He stares into two bright aqua blue eyes which slightly glow in the dark. Fuck. They’re so fucking beautiful. Then Alec is blinking them away. “Sorry,” he whispers sheepishly. “I wanted to see your face,” Alec confesses. 

“Alexander. They’re so beautiful. The most gorgeous eyes I’ve ever seen.”

Alec snorts. “Always such a flirt.”

“Not about this,” Magnus says softly. “Not with you.”

Something softly touches Magnus’ hand and Magnus’ heart flutters. He takes Alec’s hand in his own before shuffling forward, burying his nose against Alec’s broad chest, taking the comfort Alec is offering. “Thank you,” he whispers before falling asleep. 

~~~

Magnus wakes up surrounded in warmth. He feels more refreshed than he has in a long time. Turning over, Magnus finds himself nose to nose with Alec. The warlock sleeps on, his face smoothed out and relaxed as he sleeps. Magnus is hit with just how fucking beautiful Alec is. 

“Why are you awake so early?” Alec asks without opening his eyes, his voice coming out deep and husky from sleep. The sound makes Magnus’ dick throb. He hadn’t even noticed his morning wood until that moment and now that he knows it’s there, it takes all of his self control not to thrust his lace covered cock against Alec’s front. 

“Shadowhunter,” he says in answer, smirking when Alec lets out an amused huff. 

Finally, Alec opens his eyes and for the briefest second, Magnus is positive he sees that gorgeous aqua blue again before they’re back to their pretty hazel color. “It was so hard to sleep next to you last night,” Alec whispers. 

Disappointment floods Magnus’ belly. As soon as he thinks they’re finally getting somewhere, Alec shoots down his hopes. That is, until one of Alec’s large hands gently touches his belly before cupping his hip, his thumb running over the black lace. 

“I think I slept better than I ever have,” Magnus confesses. 

Alec’s lips twitch up into a barely there smile. “I couldn’t stop thinking,” he whispers as he plucks at Magnus’ panties, letting the waistband snap against his hip, “about these fucking panties.”

Magnus licks his lips, his breathing speeding up. “What were you thinking about?”

Alec raises his brow. “I think we both know what I was thinking about, Magnus.”

Magnus pauses before letting out a snort and shaking his head. “I’ve been flirting and letting you know my interest for months. If I’d known all it would take was some pretty underwear I’d have shown you my collection ages ago, Alexander.”

“First of all, we’re coming back to the fact that you have  _ a collection _ of panties,” Alec says, scooting closer until their fronts barely touch. “And it’s more than just your panties. It’s the fact that you’re-” Alec’s eyes flick between his, looking for the right word. “You’re different, Magnus.” He shakes his head and they’re so close that the tips of their noses touch. “I tried so hard to keep you out, to keep you at arm’s length. But Magnus, you’re just you. You push down my walls and make me  _ feel _ .”

Magnus’ head is spinning. His hand shakes as he brings it up to cup Alec’s cheek, his smile splitting across his face. “What what is it, Alexander, do you feel about me?”

“I’m not good with words,” Alec says softly. “So let me show you?”

Magnus nods his head and suddenly Alec’s lips are touching his own. It starts so tender and soft. A barely there press of lips against each other. It feels precious and Magnus gets the impression that he’s treasured. His hands slide over to Alec’s neck, holding him gently as they trade slow kisses. 

“Did you catch that?” Alec whispers, a smirk on his lips. 

“Hmm,” Magnus hums. “I’m not sure I understood. Maybe something got lost in translation. Better keep showing me.”

Alec smiles and it makes his eyes crinkle at the sides. By the Angel, this man is so beautiful and Magnus feels so lucky to see this side of him. Magnus rolls onto his back, pulling Alec with him until the warlock is situated between his open thighs, their groins rolling against each other. 

Alec’s lips find the side of his throat, licking across his stamina rune, giving it little nips as he goes. Magnus’ hips ride up, rubbing their hard cocks and moaning. 

“You’ve no idea what this fucking rune does to me,” Alec hisses before going back to giving said rune attention. 

“My rune? Why?”

“I know this is stamina. Thought about making you activate it and seeing how many orgasms I could wring from you.”

“By the fucking Angel,” Magnus groans out, his entire body feeling like it’s on fire. He tugs at Alec’s shirt until Alec sits up and pulls it over his head. So much pale skin is exposed and Magnus sucks in a sharp breath, his hands coming up to run over Alec’s toned stomach and over his dusting of chest hair. “You’re gorgeous,” Magnus whispers, his eyes wide in awe. 

“I think you’re mistaken,” Alec says, his cheeks flushing. “It’s you who’s gorgeous.”

And then they’re back to kissing, this time with more heat, more want. Their tongues tangle and their teeth clash. Alec’s hips ride down in a slow grind that leaves them both panting. 

“Off,” Magnus whines. “Get these off, Alexander.”

Alec pulls back, getting out of his black boxers. Magnus stares at his cock, his mouth watering. It’s long and uncut, curved up towards his belly. Fuck. His ass clenches, wanting nothing more than to get it inside of himself. 

Alec kneels between his legs, staring down at his black panties which show off the perfect line of his cock which curves towards his hip. His dick is wet at the tip, making the panties darker where his precum leaks. He feels so put on display and if Magnus is honest with himself, he fucking loves it. 

Alec’s hands slowly touch his knees, moving over the inside of his thighs and making Magnus shiver. His hips thrust up into the air out of instinct, searching for some sort of touch. Alec licks his lips as he finally touches the panties, his big palm covering Magnus’ erection and making him whine. 

Magnus sucks in a sharp breath as Alec’s thumb moves lower, touching behind his balls and  _ pressing _ . “This okay?”

Magnus nods his head. “Yeah. Please, Alexander. Want you.”

Alec uses one hand to pull his panties to the side, with the other he snaps his fingers before his thumb, which is now slick and warm, presses against his hole. He rubs his thumb in a maddenly slow circle, getting Magnus used to the feeling. 

Magnus throws his head back against the pillow, letting out a long moan. Fuck, he’s dreamed of this for months and now that it’s actually happening it’s overwhelming in the best way. “Yes,” he hisses out as Alec’s thumb finally pushes in, breaching his tight muscle. 

“Jesus,” Alec whispers, his eyes glued to where his thumb slowly sinks into Magnus’ body. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, “kiss me. Please.”

Alec adjusts slightly so he can lean down and kiss Magnus. They make out as Alec slowly fingers Magnus open. The burn is delicious, making his cock throb where it stays trapped in his panties. Alec’s erection bumps against his hip, occasionally thrusting against him almost lazily. 

Once Alec has three fingers inside his ass, lavishing attention to Magnus’ throat with his teeth, Magnus can’t take it any longer. He  _ needs _ . 

“If you don’t get your cock inside me right now, Alexander,” he warns, shoving Alec away from his throat. “I will pin you down and ride you.”

Alec smiles against his mouth. “Next time,” he promises before pulling away and flipping Magnus onto his belly. Magnus lets out a surprised oomph, ridiculously turned on at being manhandled by the warlock. 

“God,” Alec whispers as his hands run up and down Magnus’ back before landing on his panty covered ass. “You’re absolutely divine. I’ve been alive for centuries and I’ve never found a creature quite as beautiful as you.”

Magnus forces himself to breath, overcome with Alec’s words. This is so much more than a fuck, this is the start of something big, something all consuming. 

“Please,” he whispers, raising his hips. 

Alec snaps his fingers again and Magnus watches over his shoulder as Alec fists his cock, slicking it up. “Ready?” Alec asks, his eyes turning to look at Magnus and Magnus bites his bottom lip hard enough to taste blood as he tries to stave off his orgasm. Alec is so worked up that he’s allowed his glamour to fall away, leaving two bright aqua eyes to stare back at Magnus. 

“Yes,” Magnus says hastily. “Get in me, Alexander. Need you.”

Alec pulls his panties to the side again before gently guiding his cock to Magnus’ ass. He’s gentle as he pushes forward, making sure Magnus is alright. His hands run over the expanse of Magnus’ back and suddenly, pleasure is singing through his veins, his body relaxing enough for Alec to easily slide all the way in. 

“Holy shit,” Magnus hisses, his forehead falling against the bedding. Alec drops down until his chest is against Magnus’ back. 

“Just so you know,” Alec says, his breath fanning over Magnus’ hear and neck. “I need you, too.”

Alec begins to move, pulling out gently before snapping back in. His girth is enough to stretch Magnus, making him ache in the most delicious way. Sweat drips down his back as they move with each other, pulling pleasure from the other. 

Alec’s mouth finds the deflect rune on Magnus’ left shoulder, biting it hard enough to leave an indent of teeth marks. Magnus’ ass clenches down as lightning bolts of pleasure race down his spine. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” he warns, his balls drawing up tight to his body. 

“Good,” Alec says. The hand he has around Magnus’ right hip tightens almost painfully before Magnus’ cock is engulfed in tight, wet heat. Alec smirks against his shoulder, letting Magnus know he’s using his magic. Fuck, it’s too good. 

“Fuck, Alexander,” he cries out as he explodes, flooding his panties with his cum. 

Alec quickly pulls out and Magnus falls on his belly panting. He looks over his shoulder just as Alec grunts. Alec strokes his cock quickly, cum flying from the tip onto Magnus’ ass and lower back. 

“That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Magnus murmurs, his dick doing a valent twitch where it’s softening under him. 

Alec looks up and smirks. “ _ You’re _ the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Flirt.”

With a wave of his hands, Alec’s blue magic runs over both of them, leaving them both clean. Alec lays back down, pulling Magnus into his arms. Magnus’ hand lazily plays with Alec’s chest hair, trying to get himself to ask the question that’s been playing across his mind this whole time. 

“So this thing,” he says gently. “This wasn’t just a one time thing, was it?”

When he looks over, Magnus finds Alec’s face closing down, putting those walls back up. “Do you want it to be?”

“No,” Magnus says right away. “Of course not. I want everything with you, Alexander. Anything you’re willing to give me.”

Alec’s arms tighten around him as he leans down to kiss Magnus’ forehead. “A Shadowhunter and a warlock,” Alec muses. 

Magnus shrugs. “I think we’d have found each other no matter what universe we lived in.”

Alec rubs his nose against Magnus’, the intimacy of the gesture making butterflies break out in Magnus’ belly. Through thick and thin, Magnus promises himself to always find Alec. Shadowhunters only love once, and love fiercely. He’s positive his one is Alexander. 


End file.
